Cigarette Break
by Saru86
Summary: They are geniuses; they are lazy - that's what everybody knows. But there's more than meets the eye. As soon as they meet face to face. KakaShika, Yaoi, Lemon, Ninjaverse, Oneshot.


**Cigarette Break**

_A Kaka/Shikamaru fanfic_

The air was filled with light blue mist, drawing flowing circles in the night sky. Shikamaru inhaled the smoke, feeling the soothing nicotine flowing through his veins. Slowly he exhaled, watching new self made clouds adorning the star strewn firmament.

That was how life was supposed to be: Calm, dark, the sky, the stars and a cigarette between his lips. He just wished he had someone by his side, lying on the top of the hill. It was a ridiculous thought – no one was allowed in these woods except the Nara clan, but a man could dream, couldn't he?

And while he was already dreaming, he allowed himself some secret thoughts of a certain powerful shinobi who had stolen the tanned man's heart a while ago. Years ago, to be more precise. The day they were divided into their genin-teams, to nail down the date.

He had seen team 7 gathering on the training grounds and had fallen for the grey haired man that instant. He may be older, but that only meant he was mature, experienced, strong and reliable. He was Strong, Skilled, Smart and Sexy. The four capital "S" that meant the most for the young Nara.

Kakashi may be notoriously late, a known perv and seemingly antisocial most of the time, but Shikamaru was sure he could change that to his liking, would he be given the possibility.

Should he call Chouji? Chouji was his best friend since pre-genin days, they saw each other nearly every day, but Shikamaru knew how much the Akimichi enjoyed his serene evenings with Tenten.

He knew for sure the chubby man would come if he called; it wasn't common for the Nara to call his best friend in the depth of the night so Chouji would be worried. He would ask questions; insist on getting answers to questions Shikamaru didn't want to answer. Not that he hadn't given thoughts to the things that were unsettling him already.

Naaaah, Chouji would be troublesome…

###############################

The same night, the same sky, another man lying on his back, staring into nothingness.

Kakashi had returned from a mission with team 7 and everything had worked out unexpectedly well. The grey haired man was slightly surprised by his teammates.

Sai was supposed to be an excellent ninja, steeled by the hard training the Root-ANBU had put their members through – the dark haired, pale man was as cold as you can be, fulfilling his orders without even questioning about them. There was something creepy about the boy, though…

Sakura had built up quite a reputation. It wouldn't take long and she would have surpassed her teacher and Tsunade didn't even try to hide her pride of her student. The pinkette's impressive chakra control had exceeded all expectations and the inhuman strength she gained out of it was terrifying.

Then there was Naruto. The blond loudmouth, Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja. The fox vessel. The demon container and probably the most powerful shinobi in the whole country, maybe even the whole world. And he didn't even know the true power he possessed!

But he would, sooner rather than later.

While the Copy Nin stared into the nothingness over his head, he stretched out his chakra. Searching tendrils flowed through the air, sensing the life flowing through Konoha's streets, pulsing in the houses.

Soon he had found what he had been looking for. Naruto sat at Ichiraku's, probably inhaling the fifth bowl of ramen and chatting happily with the shop's owner; his chakra tingled excitedly. Sakura was at her parent's home, her chakra flow smooth and calm, just like the night air. Kakashi didn't try to find Sai's chakra signature; it was like searching for a dark cat in a black room without windows with one hand tied behind your back.

Just as the jonin wanted to get up and head home, something piqued his interest.

He sensed someone's chakra flowing through the air; not concentrated and searching like his own, but calm and somehow… lonely. Kakashi didn't recognize the signature, but it felt strangely familiar.

If the grey haired man had something in common with his ninken, it was his urge to track down the things that interested him.

Getting up he dashed over the rooftops, heading for the source of the unknown energy flow.

###############################

Shikamaru sat up. Someone was approaching him. Someone was intruding the forbidden grounds of the Nara forest. It was his clan's duty to look after the deer; nobody else was allowed to come here without a Nara accompanying him.

As the intruder approached the young man recognized his chakra.

'_Sure. There is rarely a thing that can prevent __**him**__ from doing what he wants… Troublesome._'

"Kakashi-sensei, to what do I owe the honor of your visit this late?"

"Yo. You see, there was this cat and I thought I saw her climbing this evil tree over there and wanted to help her and-"

"Cut it, I don't believe a single word you say." Shikamaru interrupted, pulling a cigarette out of his bag. "Troublesome man…"

"Don't be mean, Shikamaru-kun. It's such a lovely night, why not enjoying it together?"

Kakashi had been surprised to find the Nara heir sitting alone on this hill. Well, it shouldn't have been surprising – it **was** the Nara compound after all. But to see the young genius brooding had made him feel a pang in his heart he hadn't expected.

Without another word the Copy Nin sank onto the ground, next to the younger male.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"What does it look like?" Shikamaru said, lighting his cigarette.

"Like you're brooding." Kakashi said straight forward, waiting for the Nara's reaction.

"Snoopy much?"

"Sometimes." A grey eye crinkled from the masked smile. "Was just curious. What brings you out here on your own?"

"You know, it's kinda my clan's duty to be out here." The brunette exhaled a puff of smoke, following the foggy swirls in the air with his eyes. "And it's nice to not have to think too much."

The last sentence had been hardly audible.

The older man began to feel uneasy. "You want me to leave?"

"Naah, you can stay. You're forbidden to move on your own in these woods, so you're kinda stuck here with me." A small grin played over the Nara's handsome features. "I hope that isn't too troublesome for you. I'm not planning on going anywhere soon."

Kakashi leaned back, pillowing his head with his folded arms and relaxed. "No problem. I like it here." He propped up his head. "Mind giving me a smoke?" '_Or a head?_' He didn't say that, but the thought was nice to entertain.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide. "You smoke?"

"Sometimes." The grey haired man's smile was only given away by the crinkling of his visible eye. The younger male rummaged through his bags and came up with a slim cancer stick. "Thank you!" Kakashi lit his cigarette and returned to his comfortable position.

The Nara had the nagging feeling in his head that he was missing something, but he couldn't grab it. After a few moments he shrugged. '_Too troublesome to think about…_'

Both men lay in companionable silence while the moon slid slowly over the firmament. After a few shared cigarettes Shikamaru startled.

Kakashi winced, taking a look around. Years of ninja training had sharpened his reflexes and automatically his eyes searched for possible enemies. "What?"

Shikamaru turned his head, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. "Nothing. Something bit me in the ass, I think."

'_Too sad it wasn't me…_' Some more hot images flooded Kakashi's thoughts. Tanned thighs, smooth skin, hazel eyes, plump lips enclosing his cock…

"Whatever. Want another smoke?"

"Yeah, thanks…" The older man wasn't convinced, but his pervy mind held him occupied. He took the offered cylinder and put it between his teeth. He had done that countless times, so it was no big deal for him, but the loud wheeze coming from his fellow shinobi let him look up.

Shikamaru gasped, mouth hanging widely open. Next to him, the famous Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, the Copy Nin, the well known sicko, the absolutely hot mystery of a man, had pulled down his mask to the chin, holding the cigarette between his thin, pale and oh so kissable lips.

His nose was sharp, but beautiful and perfectly fitting to the masculine, sharp lines of the whole face. High cheekbones and small dimples in the cheeks completed the breathtaking face of the man that was formerly known as Hatake Kakashi. Shikamaru would refer to him as walkin wet dream in the future.

"Shikamaru, what…" Then he knew _what_. "Uhm…" Kakashi turned around, pulling his mask up to cover his face again. That wouldn't have happened if he hadn't had to deal with the task of hiding his growing arousal, caused by the hottest piece of Nara this earth had ever seen.

"You know, usually I just smoke through the mask…" He stopped. "Shika-?"

The chunin had scrambled over to him, his gaze fixated on his re-masked face. Disbelief shone in those eyes, but there was more. Insecurity, desire; lust maybe?

"You are beautiful!" Shikamaru breathed, only a hairsbreadth away from the covered lips. Unconsciously the younger male closed the distance, pushed his soft lips against the thin layer of fabric covering the beautiful mouth of the sensei.

A small, nearly inaudible moan escaped the tanned man as his breath mingled with the paler one's air and he shied away.

"I'm sorry! I'm… I… I have to go."

Without a glance back the chunin took of into the trees, fleeing from the most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

There had been this incident with Asuma-sensei and his dad coming into his room… So it was the second most embarrassing moment, but embarrassing nonetheless. And oh so troublesome!

Kakashi sat in the green grass, thunderstruck by what had happened just seconds ago. Nara Shikamaru, his guilty pleasure, his secret desire and most definitely the hottest shinobi in town, had kissed him. He had kissed him after coaxing him to let not only his guard, but his MASK down. And he had liked it. A lot. Too much, if the tightness in his pants was any indication.

"Chrm!" someone coughed behind the Copy Nin.

"Yo!" '_Wow, it's easy to catch me off guard these days…_' His trademark hand wave was in place and his voice didn't give away the perplexity he was in.

"Kakashi-san. What a coincidence!" Nara Shikaku's voice sounded out of the shadows.

'_Where else would a Nara hide…_' Kakashi chuckled lowly. "Shikaku-sempai."

"I wonder what you are doing on the Nara compound. I guess you know that you are not allowed to enter this forest alone?" The clan head left the darkness of the trees and stood next to the grey haired jonin.

"I was with Shikamaru." Kakashi defended. "He left just moments ago."

"I know. He seemed kind of in a hurry." Shikaku eyed the pale intruder. He understood what his son saw in this remarkable man; he had had his fair share of the Hatake back in his chunin days. Mission sex was a commonly known practice without somebody talking about it. "What may have been _troublesome_ enough to wind him up that badly?"

He knew the other male was playing with him. But he didn't know how much exactly the older Nara had seen – or what exactly it was that he had witnessed. Kakashi himself wasn't sure about what had happened…

"Well, I don't know, Shikaku-sempai. Uhm… I guess I'm leavin' now."

"Let me escort you, Kakashi-san. It had been a while since we had a talk." He chuckled openly. "And we don't want you to run around here without proper company, right? It's forbidden after all."

Kakashi was **not** looking forward to the chat. Shikaku had always had the talent to get him to talk about things he did not want to confess…

###############################

The next days were a haze. Shikamaru buried himself in work, took extra shifts in the archive and supervised the preparations for the next chunin exams; anything to stay out of his office and out of sight of the most people in Konoha. Only Chouji knew where to find him, but not even he knew what it was that had the Nara become a workaholic.

"Shika, pleeeaaaseee! Talk to me!" Chouji sounded upset. The true depths of his worries were only shown by the absence of his usually omnipresent bag of potato chips.

"There's nothing to talk about." Shikamaru snapped, busying himself with filing in the newest mission reports. "Don't be troublesome."

"I'm not, Shikamaru. _You_ are." The Akimichi's voice gained a whining quality. "Just tell me what made you get your ass up and hide down here in the basement. Look at you! You're _working_!"

The Nara looked up. "And? You should try it sometime. Works for the waistline."

"That was low, Shikamaru." Chouji turned away from his best friend. "You know where to find me."

Shikamaru looked after the stout man, wondering what had driven him to snub his closest friend. Something was wrong with him; or more like some_body_, but he couldn't cope with that right now.

"I'm sorry, Cho'!" he whispered, head hanging low.

###############################

Silver hair glistened in the sunlight, giving away the man hidden in the trees overlooking the Nara compound. '_Screw you, hair!_' Kakashi sighed and cowered deeper in the branches. All he wanted to do was to catch a look at the handsome Nara. The small almost-kiss had turned him into mush right there at the hill top and he wanted more.

More of this thrilling feeling, more of the arousal, more of Shikamaru's body; but he wanted Shikamaru's soul, too.

The shadow clan's heir had caught his interest in the chunin exams. Despite all the trouble the Sand Village's betrayal and Orochimaru's attack had caused, Kakashi still remembered the smooth movements of the Nara in his fights. His genius mind was astonishing and his appearance was more than appealing.

The Hatake couldn't list a single shinobi, neither female nor "open-minded" male, who hadn't drooled over Shikamaru. There had been a time when you couldn't enter the mission office without hearing his name whispered at least one time. It had been hard on the elite as the rumor was on the street the analytic mind would date Temari from Sunagakure.

What relief to find out he wasn't dating anyone! Or at least a relief for the rest of Konoha's top shinobi. Only a few looked further into the young ninja's situation and recognized the loneliness that had taken his heart in a firm, cold grip.

###############################

"I wonder if I could get Temari to tell me if he's as lazy in bed as he is in the office." Raidou mused.

"Not that it would be of any interest for you, you perv, but I'm pretty sure Temari doesn't know that." A female voice answered from the door to the office.

"And what makes you think that, Hana?"

"Because she could smell it, idiot!" Aoba said, his arm curled around the waist of his girlfriend while they entered the mission office, Kiba following closely behind.

"An' before you ask, I **won't** tell you anything about the sex life of anyone!" The Inuzuka stated and left down the hall. "See ya later, guys!"

"Wow, I didn't know she was that sensitive when it comes to other people's bed stories…"

"May have to do with you ejaculating pheromones like a cat in heat, Raidou." Kiba wrinkled up his nose. The other shinobi in the room laughed while the poor Namiashi tried to hide his blush behind the scroll he was studying.

He mumbled a low "A man can dream, right?"

"You have to look elsewhere for this kind of dreams, Raidou." Asuma's dark voice was low and sad. It was generally known how much the imposing man cared for his students. The mood in the room sank almost immediately and the other shinobi lowered their gaze.

"Calm down, Asuma." Kurenai nearly whispered lovingly. "You know Shikamaru. He'll make his way and become one of the greatest shinobi known in Konoha's history and you have the privilege to guide him on this way."

The hulking male's face softened and a small smile returned to his masculine features. He nodded thankfully and turned to the audience. "I'm sorry, guys. It's been a hard week of work and I'm exhausted."

"Yeah – Kurenai had been working and you've been hard the whole week. I see how this is exhausting…" Raidou peeked around his scroll.

###############################

Kakashi remembered the day like it had been yesterday. And he was sure Raidou hadn't forgotten it too; at least he was sure the other shinobi still remembered the black eye he sported afterwards. Well, the mood had been more than light, after that.

"Ah, good ol' times…" Kakashi grinned. He missed the Sarutobi; both, to be honest. But the loss of Asuma grieved him more. Three years since then and still he found himself standing at the memorial stone, tracing the names of the beloved friends he had lost. "Yeah, good ol' times…"

Returning to the present he looked up, just to find a Nara standing nose to nose with him.

'_Damned! Wrong Nara!_' "Shikaku-sempai. How may I be of service?"

"That's easy, Kakashi-san. Stop stalking my house!" The tone was serious, but the smile in the clan head's face softened the words. "Do you want to come in? I heard you make tea worth being killed for. Yoshino isn't at home and I'm just too lazy to make anything. By the way, Shikamaru isn't home, either."

"Troublesome!", the Hatake growled, but following the other male nonetheless. Shikaku laughed and lead his guest into the kitchen. Against his former words he served the tea and they sat down.

"So, Kakashi-san. What is it that makes you stalking my house?" The Nara asked straightforward.

Something Kakashi honored; he was accustomed to others beating around the bush in his presence. But he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the best idea to be equally honest with the answer to this question.

"Oh, I wasn't exactly stalking. See, there was this cat climbing up the tree and obviously she was way better in getting down again than I thought…" He knew right then that it had been the wrong idea to lie.

"Hatake Kakashi! Don't try to make a fool of me!" Nara Shikaku fumed. "I'm jonin commander, as you very well know."

"I'm sorry, taichou." Kakashi mumbled. "It's just… Can we change the subject?"

"I don't think so, Kakashi."

Kakashi registered the omission of the honorific and looked up into the dark eyes of his superior. "Shikaku-semp-"

"Just Shikaku, please. And spare me the lame excuses you're so famous for. I don't want you to forget who you are talking to, though. I'm one of the smartest people you can come across in this town. Don't think I wouldn't exactly know why you were hiding in this tree."

The younger jonin sighed in defeat and slouched back in his seat.

"Alright, if you ask that nicely… I'm worried about Shikamaru. No one seems to have seen him the last couple of days and I wanted to check on him."

"You wanted to say nobody saw him since he kissed you, right?" Kakashi stared. "Jonin commander, Kakashi. Shadow jutsu user, Nara, genius. You didn't think I wouldn't know, did you?"

"You Naras really _are_ troublesome!" Kakashi groaned. "Alright, we kissed. Or he kissed me, but that's just chicken-feed. I would have kissed back if I had had the opportunity."

He was a little surprised of how easy it was to talk about these things with the father of his secret crush of all people. But he knew Shikaku wouldn't run to Shikamaru – he was a great ninja and a close friend; or as close as you could get to your direct superior.

"I'm not judging you, Kakashi. Neither of both of you; and I promise I won't get in your way." Shikaku's voice was sincere. "Now would be the time to say something like 'And don't hurt my baby or I will come for you.' But I know that would be absurd. You _know_ what happens if you screw up!"

Kakashi swallowed thickly and nodded. It was not until he had left the Nara household until he let go the sigh he had held back the last thirty minutes.

###############################

"Hi dad, I'm home." Shikamaru closed the door, kicked his sandals in the corner and threw his flak vest in the same direction. "Anybody called?" He hoped that Chouji had called; there was hardly a day when his friend didn't call and left a message.

"Nope, son. No calls at all." Shikaku peeked around the corner. "You expected someone to call?"

"No, not at all…" The young man sighed heavily. He had screwed up, and he knew it. "Dad, I'm out!" he yelled and got his things from the ground.

Heading to the Akimichi's house he tried to think of the right words to apologize.

His brain worked through uncounted different outgoings of the upcoming talk simultaneously, but Shikamaru didn't give a shit. He knew better than expect his friend to react in a predictable manner, so he let his brain do the work it insisted to do and separated the more emotional part of his mind to deal with the mess he had caused.

Eventually he reached the tall house and knocked on the door. He opted for not to tap at his friend's window to give Chouji the possibility to ignore him being there.

Choza opened the door and looked up to Shikamaru – the young man had grown in the last years and resembled his sensei in both his height and his build.

"Shikamaru." He greeted calmly, seeing his son's best friend fidgeting and fighting for words.

"Hey, Choza. Uhm… Is Chouji there? I have to talk to him." Shikamaru met the older man's gaze, his eyes not faltering. He wasn't too proud to apologize; the only thing to be ashamed of was to have insulted his best friend.

The man in the door nodded and turned around. "Chouji, there's someone at the door waiting for you!"

The chubby young man came down the stairs and closed the door behind him. Standing in front of Shikamaru he gave him a curious glance. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Cho'! What I said was shit and I wish I hadn't. It's just my head is spinning the whole time and I don't know where to hide anymore…"

"Let's take a walk." That was the best about Chouji – he was too good for this world and couldn't hold a grudge very long.

Maundering through Konoha's calm streets, the friends didn't talk at all. The silence between them was companionable and far from discomforting. After a few minutes of silence Shikamaru spoke up. "A few days ago something happened."

"I figured out that much on my own." Chouji deadpanned.

"Yeah, right. Well, uhm… I kinda fell for someone."

"Kakashi-sensei. Nothin' new 'till now."

"I'm trying to be serious here, you know?" Shikamaru got angry. He needed his best friend to help him, not to make fun of him.

"Me too, Shika. But you had a crush for him for the last years. So what happened that got you this stressed?"

"I kinda kissed him."

Now, **that** was news! "You did what?" The Akimichi's eyes grew wider than his body in the Multi-Size Technique.

"It was just a small peck, but… Chouji, he is _beautiful_! I saw him with his mask down and it wasn't intentional and it was dark and all. And he is _hot_! And I am babbling like a small fangirl." Shikamaru blushed and his friend laughed.

"Too cute, Shika! The little Nara is in looooveeee~" Chouji sing-songed.

"Shut up! Troublesome." Shikamaru felt as if a great weight was taken from his shoulders. He had said it; someone in this godforsaken village knew what he had done and he could breathe again.

"Alright, alright. But what do you plan to do now? It's not like you can hide forever. There will be missions and meetings."

"I know. I'll work something out; it's not like I wasn't a genius, right?"

They both laughed and parted, each young man heading home. Shikamaru's steps were lighter and once or twice he caught himself thinking about dancing through the night. Wait, what? Naras didn't dance! They would tap their feet to the beat or something…

###############################

The air was filled with light blue mist, drawing flowing circles in the night sky. Shikamaru inhaled the smoke, feeling the soothing nicotine flowing through his veins. Slowly he exhaled, watching new man self made clouds adorning the star strewn firmament.

It had been three weeks since he last sat here, staring at the stars. Shikamaru had managed to avoid Kakashi the whole time. He felt much quieter now, his thoughts returning to the day twenty-one days earlier.

Each night the pair of pale, thin lips had haunted him in his sleep. It had begun with innocent images of Kakashi talking to him without his mask, but soon the first kisses began to enter his dreams, small pecks like they had shared three weeks ago. It hadn't taken long until they grew up and became fiery kisses with tongues fighting for dominance and shared breaths and moans. After two weeks of heavy kissing sessions in his dreams, Kakashi's lips had enclosed his member.

Shikamaru moaned as he recalled that particular dream. He had woken up with an uncomfortable stickiness in his shorts and his member ready for the next round. The young man wasn't one to deny his body the pleasures he craved for, so he worked himself to the next climax, a grey eye observing him in his mind and pale lips licking over his skin.

Those memories had two effects. Shikamaru was horny as hell – again. And his brain served the latest dream, entertaining his sleeping hours since five days. Just the thought of Kakashi entering him, filling out his body and his soul, made him moan and he twitched uncomfortably. His growing cock fought the cramped confines of his pants and throbbed against his thigh.

The young man sighed. Should he jerk off? Cave in to the cravings his body had? He was deep in the Nara woods, so being caught was very unlikely, but Kakashi had proved he wasn't as isolated as he had thought.

Rearranging his crotch he pondered his choices. A very vivid image of Kakashi spreading his legs flashed through Shikamaru's mind and in no time he lowered his trousers to his knees and pulled his growing length out.

Slowly stroking his aching member he let out a soft groan. He sank down onto the green grass surrounding him, relaxed his whole body and began to caress his lightly scarred skin with his left hand while his right was rubbing his cock.

Calloused fingers slid over well-defined abs, pulling up his mesh shirt until he could reach his nipples. He imagined Kakashi's gloved hands on his body, exploring his skin and leaving goose bumps behind. Twisting the buds slightly he groaned deeply, turning up the speed of his jerking movements. His cock throbbed in his grip, oozing pre cum and spreading a gleaming layer over his glans. He bucked his hips, thrusting in his fist and moaning louder.

"Fuck, yeah! Ka… Shi! Hmmm!" He couldn't contain his lust, had to let the words flow.

His left hand wandered down his body, until he could fondle his sac and squeeze the globes inside. His moaned words became unintelligible and consisted of a lot "Hmmmm" and "Aaahhhh!". Shikamaru's breathing became erratic, so was his movements and he felt his balls pulling up in his scrotum. Darkness surrounded his sight as his cock twitched and pumped and bespattered the young man with the hot, white result of his ministrations.

"Kakashi!" The shout cut through the silent night and echoed back from the far hills. The boy didn't care, he moaned his orgasm out loud.

Shikamaru relaxed and pumped his cock until it was flat and empty. For a short time the Nara examined the sticky fluid covering his hand, than he tasted himself with his tongue. It wasn't the first time he had done that, but it wasn't behavior pattern, either. Tasting his essence he wondered what Kakashi might taste like. He imagined his aroma smooth, but dangerous at the same time and somehow rough around the edges. Addicting, like the man himself.

###############################

On the far end of the village, Kakashi sneezed.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Seems like someone is thinking of you!" Naruto laughed and poked his ribs.

"Guess so." Kakashi smiled and turned away from his team, looking out of the window. "Naruto, Sakura, Sai, I'll head home. Great job, again. Take some time off and relax a bit!"

His team said goodbye and he left them. Would he be there tonight? Every day since Shikaku had given his green light, Kakashi had sat on the hill, waiting for Shikamaru to join him. Maybe tonight was the night?

He leaped over the roof tops of Konoha.

A few minutes later he crossed the border of the Nara's forest and headed straight for "his" hill. Containing his chakra carefully he dashed through the branches, soon reaching the hill top.

What he saw there made him stop immediately and he drooled. Shikamaru lay outstretched on the grass, his pants down to his knees and his upper body exposed. Lazy fingers trailed imaginary lines on the tan skin while the man's cigarette's ember put the scene in a low, dim glow, highlighting the breathtaking beauty of the Nara.

Kakashi fell out of the tree.

Shikamaru jumped up, tangling in his lowered pants and fell to the ground, cursing. While he straightened himself he pulled up his khakis and covered his manhood.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here!" He hid as much of his body as he could, his knees pulled up to his chest and trying to vanish into the earth beneath him.

"I think I'm dreaming…" The older man whispered and fought his body out of his stupor. "Shikamaru, you-"

"That's so embarrassing!" Shikamaru's face was flushed red and he avoided Kakashi's glance the whole time, burying his head in his hands. "Please, Kakashi-sensei; just leave and never talk to me again."

The poor boy didn't know what to do. How long had the man been there? Had he heard what he was whispering? Had he heard what he had screamed a few minutes ago? Had he seen him jerking off while thinking of the silver hair, the smooth, pale skin and the beautiful face?

The irony of the scene wasn't lost on Kakashi. Exactly three weeks ago, Shikamaru had seen something Kakashi wasn't willing to show, and he had called him beautiful. It was about time to return the favor!

"Let me finish my sentence. Shikamaru, you are beautiful!"

He bent forwards, took the teen's face and pushed his covered lips against his sensual mouth. A whimpering sound escaped Shikamaru's throat but it was swallowed by Kakashi's deep groan. In a flash of movements the grey haired jonin had pulled his mask down and pressed his lips against the Nara's again, this time without the offending fabric inhibiting the touch of their lips.

'_Best dream ever!_' the Nara heir thought and gave in to the lustful lips on his own. A purring sound vibrated through their connected mouths, mingling with the sounds of the nocturnal forest. As a probing tongue coaxed Shikamaru to open his mouth and the impossibly masculine scent of Kakashi invaded his sense of taste, the boy opened his eyes wide. This wasn't a dream!

Slowly breaking the connection Kakashi retreated, his visible eye locked on Shikamaru's face. The teen brought a finger to his mouth and unbelievingly touched his wet lips. Finally his consciousness returned and he looked up to him.

"Why?"

"You are a beautiful man, Shikamaru."

Shika's eyes fell to the uncovered face of his vis-à-vis and he nodded. "So are you." He wasn't blushing, not the slightest. His eyes told the truth and he leaned forward. Once again their lips brushed, their breaths mingled and three eyes slowly shut.

Both men moaned into the fiery kiss, tasting the other, entertaining their tongues in an impassioned dance, mapping the foreign mouth.

"Shika, I want you." Kakashi had never been one to beat around the bush.

"Good, Kakashi-sensei. Because I want you, too."

"Please, Kakashi is fine…" He whispered against a tan ear, unruly locks tickling his nose. The Copy Nin brought his hands up to the omnipresent pony tail and pulled out the hair-band. What he had expected were frizzy locks surprised him – smooth, silk like strands of dark hair flowed through his fingers. He tugged at them and Shikamaru moaned again, tilting his head backwards.

That gave Kakashi the space that he wanted. He attacked the presented neck with his lips, leaving a trail of wet kisses while he worked his way down the throat. He lapped at the gap between the collarbones, ravished by the sounds he could make the other man do.

"Kashi, I… Hmmmmm!" Shikamaru struggled against Kakashi's embrace until he could remove his mesh shirt, presenting the other male with the sight of his buff body.

It was right, he had grown and filled out. He sported the characteristics of his family – tan skin, dark hair, hazel eyes and a usually lazy expression, but his build remembered this of his sensei.

Kakashi took in the newly exposed skin and mapped it with his tongue, leaving saliva streaks on his way. The wet muscle slid over tan skin, tasting the slightly salty taste, explored the hilly landscape of the Nara's abs, dipped in the navel and elicited a small laugh.

The sudden laughter made the muscles under his lips twitch and a smile played across Kakashi's lips as he heard the Lazy Nin chuckling in his pleasant voice.

The teen propped up onto his elbows and looked down at Kakashi, meeting his dark grey eye. "Is it my turn yet?"

"No." Kakashi chortled at the disappointed look Shikamaru gave him. "Tonight is my night to play. Let me have my way and stop me when it gets too much – and tomorrow is your turn!"

Shikamaru seemed to ponder before he spoke. "Provided that there will be many more days to come."

Kakashi looked up and got lost in the hazel heaven that was Shikamaru's eyes. "Yes." He whispered and dug in for a fiery kiss that left them both with swollen lips. Then he returned to his task to taste every square centimeter of the Nara.

Soon his body was covered in kisses; his hairless chest, his abs, his throat and neck, even his hands and fingers. Right now Kakashi worked his way up his arms, tickling his skin with his soft lips. He poked his tongue out and lapped at Shikamaru's biceps, sliding the wet tip up into the armpit.

"Shika, I love how you smell!" Kakashi all but purred.

"Hey, I showered!" Shikamaru sighed, enjoying his lover's attention.

"I know! But you still smell – and taste – like yourself." Kakashi stole another kiss, than he stripped the younger man from the last clothes he wore. Naked and in all his glory Shikamaru presented himself to the other's eyes, self confident and proud of the man he had become.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, then got rid of his hitai-ate and activated his Sharingan. He took in all of Shikamaru's body: the smooth, tan skin, the strong thighs, muscular arms, rippled abs, the longing look in his face.

"Shika, some day, I want to fuck you…" he breathed.

"Why wait?" Shikamaru groaned and lifted his legs, exposing his puckered entrance. He was irritated with his own behavior, but it was so easy to give in to his secret lust with Kakashi. Finally, a blush crept over the Nara's face. "Sorry, too fast?"

"Who do you think I am!" Kakashi laughed. "I'm the famous Pervert Nin!" His eyes glided over Shikamaru's body once more, than he leant down to whisper into the teen's ear. "If this is what you want, you can get it from me."

Shikamaru nodded breathless, arching into the older man's body and creating an exciting friction. Hard arousal brushed over hard, covered arousal and both men moaned. "I want you now, Kakashi! I waited for so long!"

Kakashi didn't wait for another invitation. He shed his clothes, exposing his pale body to Shikamaru's heated glance. His cock stood proud and hard, breaching out of a nest of curly grey.  
>The teen reached for the throbbing length, pulling the other man nearer until he could finally suck in the piece of flesh that had stolen him so many nights of sleep.<p>

The groan of the standing man cut through the air, accompanied by a pleased hum from Shikamaru. Kakashi's cock tasted better than he could have imagined and he made sure to get his fair share of the oozing precum that covered his tongue. The flavor was sharp and smooth at the same time, slightly salty and full of masculinity.

Musky scent filled his senses and Shikamaru felt like he was in heaven.

A few minutes (and many, many moans) later, Kakashi extracted his swollen member from Shika's skilled lips and he sat down next to the teen, pulling his legs over his thighs.

"Have you been with another man before?" He asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No one, ever. I've waited for you!"

Kakashi nodded, earnestly touched by the sincere words. "I'll make it worth the wait." He promised and massaged the inner thighs lying over his knees.

Slow circles worked their way between Shikamaru's legs until he took the other's hard rod into his hand and jacked him off. The shadow user arched into his touch, closing his eyes and moaning softly. Kakashi nearly came just by the sight of the other man drowning in his lust.

A salivated finger found the way to the rosy entrance hidden between taut ass cheeks, circling the twitching muscle. Shikamaru's moans became louder and demanding. Spreading his legs wider he looked up to his lover.

"Please, Kashi. I want you in me! Fuck me!"

Slowly the wet digit found its way into the dark tunnel. Hot tightness engulfed the probing finger. The teen sighed lustful and wiggled his hips, pulling the intruder deeper into himself.

Kakashi raised a brow. "You sure that's not too fast?"

"You are my first partner, but I made some experiments before. Now let's start – don't be troublesome!" He grinned and winked at Kakashi.

The grey haired man pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket and coated three fingers. Two of the three slick digits found their way into the welcoming body beneath him, searching for the special place that would make Shikamaru scream.

"OH MY GOOOOODS!"

'_Ah, found._' Working on the small bundle of nerves, Kakashi pushed the third finger into the tight embrace of the other's anus, starting a thrusting motion. Shikamaru was twisting under his hands, groaning in bliss.

"More, Kashi. Please, mooore!"

Experienced hands coated his own arousal before Kakashi brought his cock into position. "You sure with this?"

"Yeah!" The Nara's eyes shone with desire.

The blunt tip of Kakashi's cock touched the puckered entrance and he increased the pressure. Shikamaru pushed back against him and suddenly his swollen head penetrated the twitching muscle. Both men moaned in unison as the tight heat of Shikamaru's body engulfed Kakashi. He slid deeper into the younger man, slowly and carefully his manhood made its way into the paradise that was Nara Shikamaru.

Eventually, Kakashi was fully sheathed. His lips searched for Shikamaru's and he swallowed the boy's lustful moans. Finally the Nara pushed him back.

"Move!"

And he did! Slowly he retreated, his cock leaving the wonderful embrace nearly completely, than he pushed back inside. In a slow but powerful pace the Copy Nin plowed the willing Nara's body, intoning a choir of sexy groans, moans and sighs.

"Oh my gods! You feel so good around me, Shika!"

The breathing of the younger male became erratic and surprised eyes locked with mismatched ones. "Don't stop talking like that, Kakashi! I'm close!"

"Who'd have thought you're such a slut, Shikamaru!" Kakashi giggled between his incredulous groans. He still couldn't believe he was with the Nara, with the shinobi he had fallen so hard for so long ago.

"Well, I am. Use it to your likings!"

"Oh, I will! I will, while I fuck your tight, virgin hole!"

"Oh gods, yes! Kakashi! Please! Faster! I feel your cock splitting me into half! You're so big!"

Kakashi's manly ego exploded, as did his cock. His thrusts came faster and faster, he plowed into the willing body underneath him with frantic speed. He pushed his cock deep inside Shikamaru, rolling his hips and shouting obscenities in the night air.

"Shikamaru, I will fill you with my cum and then you're mine! Mine alone!" He claimed. Latching onto the Nara's neck and sucking he emphasized his point with his mark on the other man. White light flashed and he breathed hard, but he didn't interrupt his hard and fast beat. Shikamaru's body bounced by the force of the Hatake's thrusts.

Then his hips bucked and his orgasm rocked his body.

Shikamaru was close, _oh so close_, when he heard Kakashi's vow. He opened his eyes, taking in the other's serious face as he claimed his body and soul.

A sudden change in the other's tact made him focusing on the hard cock filling his body again. The thrusts were still powerful, but there was something else beside that: Lust, claiming and… love?

As Shikamaru felt the older man's cum soothing his insides he couldn't hold back any longer.

Two screams melded in the night, exclaiming the climaxes of the men making love on the hill.

A few moments later Kakashi sank down onto Shikamaru's heavily lifting, broad chest.

"Shika, I'm sorry…" He mumbled, blushing.

"Sorry for what?" Shikamaru breathed, still caught in his overwhelming orgasm.

"I tend to be possessive in the heat of the game…"

"And I tend to claim you for myself, Kashi. Don't be sorry! You felt so good; still feel so good, to be honest. And I… I am in love with you, Kakashi."

And once again Kakashi was thunderstruck by the Nara heir. His body, his words, his eyes, his soul – everything about the young man had caught Kakashi and he wouldn't lose him.

"Thank you, Shika! I'm yours!"

They sealed their promise with a kiss, deep and honest like their budding love.


End file.
